New Love in a Bloody war
by lenathebrilliant
Summary: Sakura is wanted to be died when a hired assassin’s job is to kill her he starts to fall for her but will he protect her. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**New love in a bloody war**

**Summary:** **Sakura is wanted to be died when a hired assassin's job is to kill her he starts to fall for her but will he protect her.**

**Discalmer: This belongs to clamp dammit!**

**Couple: Sakura and Syaoran**

**(C) Copy right **

**Rating: T for language and voielence **

**One: Luck is on her side**

Sakura Kinomoto was awoken by the sudden shrill of her alarm clock, she yawned and hit the snooze button on the annoying clock.

Sakura rolled out of bed while her maid Naomi quietly made up her bed.

Yes Sakura Kinomoto was rich ever since her father found the cure to cancer she had been living in luxury.

But also in fear, ransoms, every gangster was willing to kidnap the beloved daughter for the money even threatens her father that they would kill her.

So little Sakura was protected and was kept an eye on every second of every day .

It was tiring for her she was 17 and helpless, but beautiful she had crystal green eyes that sparkled, long amber hair that she grew out to make her face look mature since she was daughter of the brilliant doctor, she was naturally skinny and a little short.

Sakura lazily dragged herself to her private bathroom she looked at herself and took and quick hot shower.

After that she dried her hair and got dressed in white sun dress with little blue flowers.

Sakura applied some make up and put on some blue flats and went down stairs to see nothing.

Since her older brother Touya was off to medical school and her dad had millions of interviews she was alone.

"Miss Sakura your breakfast is ready" A maid said in a soft voice

Sakura nodded and went to the dining room where her breakfast was awaiting her.

Sakura sat down slowly eating her eggs and drinking milk.

But suddenly her breakfast was short lived because the huge window that was behind her bursted open and she was blind folded.

See she was used to it since this happened on a daily basis.

She calmly waiting for the body guards to come out and save her. Again.

She felt herself be carried but it was all normal the farthest a kidnapped ever got was in the van or car or plane or train or whatever.

"Get Sakura" A voice commanded

Again Sakura was being carried this time by the arms of her body guards.

She was un blind folded, Sakura was sat down on a couch in one of her living rooms.

"this has to stop" Sakura said shuddering

"I know" Mr. Yale her father's assistant said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sakura could not live like this she had to be protected at all cost because if he wanted his job he had to make sure the beloved daughter Sakura is safe.

SxS

"Sakura you always have luck on your side no matter how many times they attempt to kidnap you they always fail" Tomoyo said shaking her head in disbelief

Sakura nodded in a agreement she was quite lucky for never actually being kidnapped.

SxS

"You have failed me once again Aang"

The pitiful assassin/kidnapper/rapist was on the floor bleeding from the forehead he was being brutally punched and kicked by his thugs.

"I'm sorry this time I will succeed" Aang begged

"You told me that the last time now she slipped through are fingers AGAIN" He said

"Please" Aang cried "I won't fail you again"

"That's right" He said "Kill him"

A thug with a gun shot him twice in the back of the head with ear pounding blows.

"Feed him to the dogs" he ordered

The thugs carried Aang's body out to the vicious hungry dogs and his assistant Mei came out.

"Sir Syaoran Li just arrived" Mei said with no emotion at the blood on the cold floor she had gotten used to it since she has been working for him for many years.

"Send him in" He ordered

In the shadows a tall figure walked to him, he smiled.

"Mr. Li" He said with a pleasant tone

Syaoran Li was the most skilled assassin/kidnapper in the country of Japan and China he kidnapped and killed many people quickly and quietly.

He was also tall and handsome he was about 6'4, had a body that women desired, he had chocolate brown eyes that were mesmerizing and tousled brown hair that women indeed loved to run their fingers through.

"I knew you would come to your senses and hire me" Syaoran smiled

"Indeed my men were failing to kidnap rape and kill Sakura Kinomoto the daughter of the rich doctor we need money and fast" He said sighing

"Sakura Kinomoto huh that's just to easy I have a plan already worked up how much for the ransom" Syaoran asked

"A million dollars" He smiled wickedly

"You got it" Syaoran said walking off

"How do you know he isn't gonna fail you like the rest" Mei asked

"Because he is smarter than the rest"

**AN: I had this idea while watching taken the movie so I thought about it and bam here is my first fan fic so enjoyed but review the second chapter has been wrote and posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Getting the Job done**

Sakura smiled as she felt her hair stylist run her finger through her hair.

Tonight was the welcome home party for her older brother Touya he gets a break off of medical school and her father was more than happy to throw a welcome home party for him.

"Finished you look amazing" Lo said as she admired her "masterpiece"

She actually looked like a master piece her amber hair was curled loosely her skin looked like peaches at cream, her big green eyes were lined up with thick long lashes.

She was in a black dress that fell loosely around her knees she was in black heels and ready to take on the world or so she thought.

The party had just began as Sakura gracefully made her way down the stairs.

"Sakura"!

Sakura's eye lit up the room and she rushed down the huge staircase to the arms of her brother.

"I missed you" Sakura said  
"Me too monster" Touya said chuckling

"Watch it I'm wearing heels" Sakura warned

"Heels you say it's a wonder that you didn't go falling down the stairs" Touya smiled

"So how was medical school you meet anyone special"? Sakura asked curiosity filled her voice

"Yep"

"Who"?

"Some Dr.'s and studying"

"Ah"!  
Touya laughed and hugged Sakura again.

"You haven't changed one bit" Touya said

SxS

I causally walked up to the front door with my fake I.D badge on my tuxedo.

This way too easy all I did was took a picture of a body guards badge changed the name and insert my picture in.

"I'm here as I body guard for Sakura" I said in a low voice

"Of Course Mr. Wang" The stunning lady said smiling

I walked in, this was again just was to easy.

I saw Sakura and smiled at her happiness knowing it would be short lived.

She looked beautiful just as I expected but no distractions.

I lingered by her like any decent body guard would do waiting for my distraction.

See here's the plan Zuko my partner would bust in here with a gun me being the closet body guard will take Sakura outside and into my car to Hon Kong inside my very big apartment.

Again to easy.

I heard a gunshot and immediately grabbed Sakura making my way through the crowd and out the back door to my black Porsche with tinted windows was waiting for me.

I threw her in the passengers seat and told her to buckle her seat belt she did all I said.

We stopped at a near by gas station and then I told her these would calm her nerve it was actually this drug that knocked you out for five hours.

Then I slammed on the gas and drove off where was the challenge.

I remember the broken men who used to be tough that pissed in their pants when they heard the name Sakura Kinomoto.

I laughed at them I got kidnapped Sakura in a matter of minutes I knew that the body guards that did so well to protect her were shitting in the their pants because they would possibility lose their precious jobs.

I looked at Kinomoto.

She was quite beautiful it was hard not just to rape her right now and get it over with but I had orders to make her days with me as painful as possible and being raped when you are drugged up isn't that painful.

I reached over to stroke her soft rosy cheek I felt a electric shock run through my arm and down my spine I ignore that.

I was half way to Hong Kong I looked behind me to see if any cops were following me none.

I smiled evilly and cranked up my radio to my angry rap music.

Xxx Sakura's dream xxX

_I woke up to the bright light coming from the open window I rolled over on the bed and yawned._

_I was naked which was a shock because I don't sleep nude and I would surely not have sex._

"_Sakura"? _

_My head jerked up to see a complete handsome stranger he was shirtless so I saw his muscled chest that was lightly tanned._

_And to my surprise I embraced him and fell right into his arms._

_He stroked my hair and gently said my name._

"_Sakura" He said_

"_Yes" I murmured_

_He slightly pushed me away but I was still close to him, he tipped my chin and pulled me in for a kiss._

_He gently opened my mouth and put his tongue in my tongue had not hesitations it slid it's self across his, brought up my hand to his tousled hair running my fingers through it so soft._

_He brought me in closer so my body was fully pressed against his._

_I stroked his face and sighed, while he gave me love bites on the neck._

_I moaned, it was funny that I was naked and he was half naked and I didn't even know him but I loved him, I looked in his chocolate brown eyes and pressed my lips to his again._

SxS

I woke up in a warm bed, my head was throbbing and my body ached.

I groaned, and rolled my body of the bed still in my black dress my body screamed in protest.

I didn't recognize the room I was in it as modern, but it was strangely familiar.

I walked around feeling the curtains, walls, and any piece of furniture.

But then I touched something smooth and breathing.

I gasped and looked up to see a handsome stranger.

He had a 6'4 frame, muscled, and lightly tan, also brown hair that was tousled, and intense amber eyes.

I blushed he was truly beautiful.

"Who are you" I asked shyly

I was hoped for a sweet answer but instead I found myself being slapped, I gasped and touched the pink tender spot on my cheek that throbbed.

I looked at him confused.

"So you're the unkidnapable Sakura Kinomoto" He smirked

I gasped he kidnapped me, and succeeded?

"How" I asked

"It was too easy actually" He smirked again

"Who are you"? I asked

"The famous wanted assassin/kidnapper Syaoran Li heard of me"?

I had, he killed that rich man, and kidnapped his wife and raped her then killed he also killed and kidnapped a lot of people.

He sighed as he helped me up I wonder why he is such a gentleman.

"Now Miss Kinomoto we have some work to do" Syaoran Li said

**AN: Oh snap! Believe me this gets better Chapter Three written and being posted! I loved how i made Syaoran kidnap Sakura it was great writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Love in a Bloody war **

**Three: Threats**

Syaoran threw me in a wooden chair in front of a computer I winced.

No Syaoran didn't beat the shit out of me yet he just told me what to do in a harsh manner.

"Do you remember what your lines are" Syaoran asked harshly

I nodded shivering at the hardness of his voice, I went on the computer and typed in my father's webcam address, loading, found.

I took a deep breath I had to do this right or else this might end wrong like the end of my life wrong.

Syaoran said to that the tears flow to beg him to pay the ransom.

"Sakura"! Dad said shocked

I looked at Syaoran who was out of the picture.

"Daddy" I said feeling the tears

"Yes baby where are you"? Dad asked anxious

"I can't tell you daddy listen to me" I said tears rolling down my face

"Yes" He asked tears in his eyes

"Daddy you have to pay one million dollars for the ransom to get me safely deliver back home and if you don't first I will be beaten the raped multiple times and then killed please Daddy pay the ransom" Sakura said

"Of course I will Sakura honey where are you so we can come get you"

"He..will decide when the exchange will take place then I'll contact you"

"Oh baby I'm so sorry Sakura my little flower be careful don't do anything reckless" Dad said a few tears rolling of his eyes

"I love you daddy, and tell Touya that I love him too" I choked on my tears

The Syaoran turned the cam off he smiled viscously, and clapped his hands.

"Well down Kinomoto I could feel the emotion just rolling off your body" Syaoran said

I wiped some tears away and then sobbed into my hands.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it rubbed slowly comforting.

"Kinomoto it will all be over soon" Syaoran cooed I saw the glint of evil in his eye

"Go to hell" I spat out slapping him and trying to run

He quickly grabbed me and pinned me against the wall "I'll see you there"

I squirmed "I thought you weren't gonna rape me"!

"Well it is in my orders to since the pain of many of his workers" Syaoran said wickedly

I started to fight him pushing him but I was too weak with emotion and his frame was much stronger.

"Kinomoto" He said

I refused to make eye contact.

"Kinomoto" He repeated harsher and meaner

I started to cry again I seemed to being doing that a lot.

Syaoran me go but his hand still locked with my wrist her threw me on the floor and put his foot on my face I screamed.

But soon enough he was on top of me his amber eyes glued on mine.

I looked at him seeing pain in his eyes it was easily masked with darkness but I saw it I saw pain, betrayal, and sadness.

"Syaoran Li" I said with sincerity in my voice

He glared at me with cold dead eyes.

He slapped me again this time harder cutting me I screamed.

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, there was a sink full of water.

He pulled my hair and nearly drowned me he repeated that four about six minutes and then letting me go falling on to the floor.

He kicked me but I was to knocked out to feel anything, I soon fell asleep.

SxS

I carried her limp body to the bed carefully placing it on it.

I admired her beauty all I want to do is just stroke her touch her taste her but I couldn't let myself I had a job to do.

I cleaned up her drops of blood and burned them in the fireplace, I was smart that is why I'm so successful at this job that's why I never get caught.

I called him telling him that I got her and the ransom is set, he was pleased.

Of course this job was too boring, easy you think I would go insane and lose my cover nope as long I have money that's good.

I went to the door a locked it with my key the door only opened with a door I locked all the doors and decided to take a quick shower.

I stripped myself from my clothes and threw them in the fire again smart if the police came here they would take a DNA test on my clothes and find me, that's why I wear elastic gloves.

I took got in turning the water on hot it was calming and peaceful and quickly shampooed my hair and washed my body I got out and dried off.

"Shit forgot my clothes in my bedroom" I muttered

I opened the door with my key in hand and saw Sakura still sleeping.

Me being me I decided to get dressed in front of her she was asleep.

I went to my closet with new clothes picked me out black jeans and a white t-shirt.

I removed my towel and it dropped to the floor I sighed.

"Hoe"?

My head jerked up to see a red-faced Sakura staring at me while I was naked.

"Like what you see" I smirked pulling on my boxers

Sakura looked so funny sitting there admiring me and my good looks.

Her little mouth was in a o her eyes big with embarrassment and face red.

I pulled up my pants zipped the fly and buttoned I decided to make her want me and leave my chest bare.

"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt"? Sakura hoped

I shook my head and smirked then I grabbed her until her body was pressed against mine she was blushing furiously.

"You a virgin"? I asked

Sakura nodded innocently, I smiled just as I expected.

I pressed her against the wall my mouth a few inches from hers I leaned in I could feel the anxiousness on her lips she tried to lean forward to connect us but I pulled back leaving Sakura Kinomoto breathless.

I grabbed the white shirt and slid it on and then burned my towel.

"Kinomoto your quite calm to be kidnapped" I commented

"I have learned to keep calm in these situations" Kinomoto replied

"But you weren't calm when was beating you" I said

"I was surprised because none of my kidnappers have made it this far" Kinomoto shivered

"I was the first"

"Yes"

"I'm so proud"

"Syaoran"? Sakura said in a tiny voice

"What"

"Why are you so kind"?

"You Don't want me to be kind to be evil"?  
"No"!!

"Then are you really gonna rape me"?

"When he says so I will"

"I have another question"

"What"!

"Um since the ransom is million dollars why don't you keep it for yourself"?

"Because"

"Because why"

"None of your damn business" I snapped

"Tell me Syaoran" Sakura said

My hands were clenched fists, my eyes closed tightly I felt it coming the big fall of myself.

I grabbed Sakura and threw into the ground forcefully.

**AN: As you can see Syaoran is pissed that Sakura is actually getting under his skin so I haven't wrote chapter 4 yet **** but believe me I'm already thinking about it.**


End file.
